How the Octo Grinch Stole Squidmas
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Based off Dr. Suess' famous poem, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. An inktoling who hates Christmas plans to ruin Christmas after the Squid Sisters (currently at age 6) try to cheer him up by giving him an award of becoming a cheerful inkling.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a new story for the holidays. It's a crossover for Splatoon and my favorite adaptation for Dr. Suess' books, How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The one with Jim Carrey as the Grinch**.

 **Zach: I loved that movie. Jim was funny.**

 **Lula: Yeah, he made many funny voices for the Grinch's personality.**

 **Me: Yep, that why I made this. And a lot of inklings will be video game characters so some inklings will be in colors not in Splatoon or Splatoon 2 such as red or grey or white. So it starts now.**

Cast:

Callie and Marie: Cindy Lou Who

Cap'n Cuttlfish: Lou

Callie's mom and Marie's Mom: Betty Lou Who

Rouge the Bat: Martha May Whovier

Sonic the Hedgehog: Drew

Spyro the Dragon: Stu

Knuckles the Echidna: Augustus May-Who

Judd: the Mayor's assistant

Shadow the Hedgehog (As an Inktoling): The Grinch

Lil' Judd: Max

Everyone in Inkopolis loved Squidmas. The one who loved it much more was Cap'n Cuttlefish and his two granddaughters, Callie and Marie, who just became famous pop stars after winning a folk singing contest. The two cousins loved Squidmas, but they noticed that everyone was acting more cheerful than last year.  
"Gramps, isn't this a bit much?" Callie asked in her cute young girl voice.  
"This is what Squidmas is all about," Cap'n Cuttlefish said. But up on the mountain outside of Inkopolis Square, four inklings were climbing up for a dare to meet the evil Octo Granch, who hates Squidmas more than anything. Two of the inklings were boys, one had blue as his default color and the other's was purple. Next to them were two girls, one grey and one black. It was the most ranked inklings in Inkopolis, Sonic and Spyro, and their two girlfriends, Elise and Cynder. Cynder was the only one hesitant to go.  
"Guys, where are we? I think we should go back," Cynder said, looking back.  
"What? You're scared of the Octo Grinch," Spyro said, teasingly.  
"They say he never comes out of his lair," Sonic said, getting close to the girls. "He only comes down when he's hungry taste of...INKLING FLESH!"  
"Oh, Sonic," Elise said, playfully slapping Sonic's arm. So the inklings continued up the mountain as the boys chanted "You're scared of the Octo Grinch". But when the two got to the door of the Octo Grinch's lair, even the boys were shaking in their boots. Then before the boys reached the door, a big, scary face popped out, scaring the four inklings and making them run back to town. But behind the face was the Octo Grinch's cat, Lil' Judd.  
"Well done, Lil' Judd," a voice said. "Those inklings are getting on my last nerve. I really don't like them. Mm-mm! No I don't. Lil' Judd! Get my cloak. I am much too tolerant to be seen. Those inklings want to get through to me, do they? They want to spend quality time with the Octo Grinch. I guess I could use a little...social interaction." The Octo Grinch was like a real octoling, but he also had features like an inkling, including the eyes. But his hair looked different than any octoling's hair, it was pointing upwards and had red under the tentacles and he didn't wear the octoling's goggles or the shades the octolings also wear with a red dot on one eye, he preferred to keep his eyes bare as possible. The Octo Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now please, don't ask why, nobody knows the reason. Maybe his shoes were too tight, or maybe his head wasn't screwed on just right. But the likely reason of all was then that his three hearts were two sizes too small. The inklings were all shopping for their friends and family and sending them at the post office. Meanwhile, with Cap'n Cuttlefish, Callie and Marie were finishing their shopping when Sonic and Spyro, covered in snow, called Cuttlefish.  
"What happened to you?" the captain replied.  
"It was...the Octo Grinch!" Sonic yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks and catching the attention of the mayor, an inkling with dreadlock tentacles named Knuckles.  
"Did somebody just say 'Octo Grinch'?" Knuckles asked.  
"Hello, Knuckles," Cuttlefish said. Knuckles told Cuttlefish not to mention the Octo Grinch, especially in front of his granddaughters. Sonic and Spyro tried to tell Knuckles about what happened but Cuttlefish said maybe they were seeing things. After hearing this from Knuckles, the inklings continued on with their business. When Cuttlefish took Callie and Marie to the post office, the two cousins asked Cuttlefish a question.  
"But, gramps, why won't anyone say anything about the Octo Grinch?" Marie asked in her calm but also young girl voice voice.  
"Well, the Octo Grinch is someone you shouldn't know about, he doesn't like Squidmas," Cuttlefish said. "No has ever sent him a letter. Ever."  
"But why?" Callie asked, confused. But then someone said things were getting mixed up in the back room, so Cuttlefish agreed to help with that. In the back room, the Octo Grinch was mixing up the letters in the letter cubbies. Callie and Marie went into the back room to put away some letters so the Octo Grinch hid on the wall. But Lil' Judd sneezed, getting Callie and Marie's attention, making them scream.  
"You're the...the...the...the..." Marie stuttered.  
"THE OCTO GRINCH!" the Octo Grinch yelled, making Callie and Marie stumble backwards into the sorting machine which got presents to the shipping room. Lil' Judd scratched the Octo Grinch's leg until he finally saved the two pop stars. But then he wrapped the girls in wrapping paper. When Cuttlefish saw the two, he was amazed because he thought the two practiced wrapping presents by wrapping themselves as a joke. Callie and Marie were confused, but they went with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys, here's another chapter to How the Octo Grinch Stole Christmas. How was your Christmas? Mine was fun, I got awesome presents. So here's part 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

When Callie, Marie, and Cuttlefish came home, Callie's mom, Carla, and Marie's mom, Mandy, turned on the Christmas lights. Next to them was Callie's little sister, Coral, and Marie's little sister, Marine.  
"Oh, dad I'm so glad you're home," Carla said excitedly. "We can feel it, dad. This year, everyone will ask who has the best Christmas decorations."  
"And everyone will say Carla and Mandy Calamari," Mandy said. "Hey, Callie, Marie sweetie, do mom and Aunt Carla a favor and get the bulb from the refrigerator? That will fit our display."  
"Every year, Rouge May Whovier always gets the best decorations," Carla said. "But not this year. This year, we will be the..."  
"Carla, Mandy, hi," a voice called. It was Rouge, Carla and Mandy's rival. She had white hair, blue eyes and wearing a dress similar to Santa Claus' suit. She was getting ready to decorate as well. She showed the two sisters a one hundred year old crystal chandelier and a machine that creates Christmas lights. This left Carla and Mandy embarrassed and Coral and Marine amazed. Before the family went to bed, Callie's dad, Carl, noticed the phone ringing, but it was the Octo Grinch prank calling them, leaving Carl and Marie's dad, Mark, annoyed. So the Octo Grinch and Lil' Judd headed home in the trash waste bin that leads to the mountain. While heading home, the Octo Grinch grabbed some trash to throw away. Back in Inkoplis, Callie and Marie were still pondering the true meaning of Christmas.  
"I don't understand it, why is everyone not telling us about the Octo Grinch?" Callie asked.  
"Even our sisters, it's so weird," Marie said. "We should ask about him around town tomorrow."  
"Good idea, Marie," Callie said. So the two pop singers went to sleep to get ready to ask everyone in town the next day. Back with the Octo Grinch and Lil Judd, they got home and threw the trash in a trash compactor. After that, the Octo Grinch checked his messages only to find there were no new messages. Then the Octo Grinch talked to his echo voice and drank some water. The next day, Callie and Marie went around town until they found out about an elderly Inkling couple who raised the Octo Grinch so they went to their house to ask questions. So the couple explained everything. The Octo Grinch was born normally but despite the couple being both inklings, he was born an inktoling, an inkling which is a half breed of an octoling. Even with that flaw, the couple raised the Octo Grinch until Christmas one year when he was eight years old. His teacher announced that a Christmas gift exchange was coming the following day, so the kids had to make a present for someone they truly love. The Octo Grinch loved Rouge, but Knuckles always tried to make the Octo Grinch be a complete loser so Rouge won't love him back. But Rouge thought the Octo Grinch was cute despite being an inktoling. So the Octo Grinch made a homemade angel to go on Rouge's Christmas tree and cut his hair to look a little shorter but he made a mistake: he got cuts on part of his face, making everyone except Rouge laugh at him.  
"Stupid present! Stupid tree! I HATE CHRISTMAS!" the Octo Grinch screamed. He broke Rouge's present and threw the class Christmas tree. It scared everyone except Rouge, who actually felt bad for the Octo Grinch. She saw the remains of the present and realized his true feelings. Over the years, Rouge secretly felt sorry for the Octo Grinch. Since then, nobody has ever met the Octo Grinch again. So Callie and Marie decided on a plan to cheer the Octo Grinch up. Back on the mountain, the Octo Grinch was listing all inklings he hated in a phone book. After that, the Octo Grinch was mad because Christmas was near, so he hit his head with a mallet, knocking him unconscious. Back in Inkopolis, the inklings were getting ready for the annual Inkvolation, a celebration where an inkling is nominated for the Holiday Inkling Cheer Meister. When the celebration started, Knuckles came on the podium as the inklings cheered.  
"This year is the one hundredth annual Inkvolation, and the year for the Holiday Inkling Cheer Meister," Knuckles announced, and everyone cheered. "Do I hear a nomination?"  
"WE NOMINATE THE OCTO GRINCH!" Callie and Marie called, giving the attention to the other inklings.  
"Well, those are pretty interesting little granddaughters you got there, Cuttlefish," Knuckles said.  
"Thank you," Cuttlefish said, smiling nervously.  
"Callie, Marie, come up here at once," Knuckles said. As the two pop stars did so, Knuckles told them that someone who is hated can't be nominated so the Octo Grinch can't have the award. But Callie and Marie told Knuckles that Inkling Cheer Meister has to be someone's choice, so he has to get the award nomination. After some convincing with the inklings, it was agreed that the Octo Grinch may indeed get the nomination but only if he shows up. If he doesn't, it's an automatic win for Knuckles. When the announcement was over, the inklings cheered and sang their own Christmas song while Callie and Marie went to climb the mountain to find the Octo Grinch.


End file.
